La Opción fácil, siempre sera la mas difícil
by Kariopek
Summary: Calli Torres debe pasar un tiempo en prisión siendo una chica rebelde no existe persona alguna que la pueda aplacar, hasta que conoce a su compañera de celda .


_**NUNCA VI LA SERIE 'ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK' ... ALGO ENTIENDO PERO JAMAS LA VI, LA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA SURGIÓ POR LA FOTO QUE ESTA EN EL CIBERESPACIO ,ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

**_NINGÚN_**_** PERSONAJE ES DE MI AUTORIA AUNQUE EN ESTA HISTORIA TENDREMOS PERSONAJES QUE SON PARTE DE MI TOTAL **_**_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**_SEGUIRÉ CON MIS OTROS DOS TRABAJOS NO SE PREOCUPEN _**

* * *

_"CALLI CALLI! "_

_"que pasa, acaso no puedo tomar mi desayuno sin que me grites, ya bastante tengo con estar rodeada de presidiaras gritando a mi alrededor"_

_"te has olvidado hoy saldrá del calabozo ,tu compañera de celda ,no estas nerviosa?"_

_"nerviosa yo? en absoluto ,nunca le he temido a nadie "_

_"segura ? aunque los rumores dicen todo lo contrario?"_

_"cler ,se supone que eres mi amiga ,no es así? yo no le temo a nadie "_

_"lose, lose ,pero es muy extraño que tu , que tu , la mujer mas implacable de la prisión haya sido derrotada por su compañera de celda , vamos,, yo he sido tu amiga durante todo el tiempo que llevas en este lugar ,pero me hes difícil creer que Arizona Robbins te dio una paliza , la tímida, frágil ,callie esa chica lo único que hace es llorar , "_

_"cler, arizona paso una semana en el calabozo porque me golpeo ok, no existe otra explicación , eso es todo "_

_"eso es todo ?,que coincidencia que justamente hoy debían dar la sentencia de jenn, la chica que prometió romperle la cabeza a la llorona de arizona"_

_"hey cler !, ya escuchaste a calli , que no te entra en la cabeza,ahora sal de mi vista debo conversar con ella" _

_"ok, me iré pero callie ya sabes yo soy tu amiga , cuenta conmigo si me necesitas "_

_"claro cler , descuida" _

_hija de puta ! si no estuviera en medio del comedor rodeada de guardias, le partiría la nariz en dos segundos ,pero esta es la prisión, quien no sabe mover sus fichas pierde el juego _

_"imagino que piensas lo mismo que yo , pero call descuida, cler es una idiota , te ayudaría a golpearla pero ya no puedo meterme en problemas hoy tengo una visita de derek y es una visita privilegiada, tu entiendes "_

_"meredit, obvio que lo entiendo ,cler no me preocupa a pesar de todo es indefensa ,lo que me preocupa es que trasladan a jenn"_

_"tengo la absoluta convicción ,que a ese engendro le darán cadena perpetua lo cual significa una prisión de alta seguridad ,muy lejos de __aquí"_

_!AL PATIO, TODAS LAS RECLUSAS AL PATIO!_

_algún__ día quedare con problemas de audicion con esos megáfonos ,_

_en el patio lo de siempre, soborno por aquí , soborno por __allí ,un juego de basquet aunque muero por jugar pero, se que terminare golpeando a alguien y una semana en el calabozo es lo que no quiero ,prefiero estar justo aquí, en mi banca preferida __  
_

_"hey que pasa,aun nerviosa?"_

_"tu no deberías prepararte ,agradece que tienes una noche libre , por mmm tu buen comportamiento , espero aproveches tu cita"_

_"claro que lo haré, y tu cumple tu palabra no te metas en líos, o no puedes ?así que me sentare a tu lado"_

_"mer, vete, ve a preparar tu cita , yo iré hacer algo de ejerció y luego a dormir ,no es __como que pudiera hacer otra cosa"_

_"que irónica eres ,callie prometimos cuidarnos la una a la otra ,así que si es necesario ,hablare con las guardias y dejare mi cita para otro momento" _

_"no ,de ninguna manera, has esperado un mes para esta cita , yo estaré bien "_

_"ok ,te creeré pero si Robbins te da otra paliza no dudes en decírmelo" _

_"muy graciosa, muy graciosa solo vete y disfruta tu conducta intachable "_

_me siento feliz por mer ,después de todo lleva mucho tiempo sin estar junto a su esposo,vivir en la prisión no es un tema sencillo de llevar ,sobretodo si afuera tienes una familia peor si tienes a tu familia viviendo aquí dentro , _

_"VAMOS CALLIE !, VEN A JUGAR CON NOSOTRAS __ÚNETE"_

_"no ,gracias" _

_"hey que te sucede , ven juega, deja de leer ese estúpido libro y juega "_

_"TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA, ES DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER ,ALÉJATE QUE ME DAS SOMBRA, Y PRETENDO DISFRUTAR EL SOL" _

_"NO SEAS TAN ESTÚPIDA CALLIE ,TU HERMANA SE FUE CON SU ESPOSO ,TU MEJOR OPCIÓN SOMOS NOSOTRAS" _

_sigo leyendo mi libro mientras esta idiota me grita ,se que debo portarme bien ,pero esta rata me lo pone muy difícil _

_"NO ,G__RACIAS"_

_pensé__ que la discusión había llegado a su fin , hasta que la muy maldita se atrevió a tocar mi libro y lanzadlo al suelo,por mas que cerré los ojos ,conté hasta diez ,mi auto control fue desbastado , _

_"QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO, LEVANTA EL MALDITO LIBRO AHORA! " _

_"CALLIE SUÉLTALA ! "_

_"NO, HASTA QUE ME LEVANTE EL PUTO ,LIBRO!" _

_entre el alboroto no note que la chica estaba prácticamente llorando en mis manos , de pronto todas las reclusas se acercaron a mi y ellas querían el típico espectáculo, de peleas de mujeres _

_"OK, ALÉJENSE, ALÉJENSE "_

_esta chica me dio un golpe en la mejilla , lo peor que pudo hacer, cuando note que estoy sobre ella golpeando su estúpido rostro ,escucho un susurro en mi oído _

_"callie ,suéltala o deberé llamar refuerzos y sabes lo que eso significa ,por favor no me obligues a hacerlo"_

_suelto a la maldita ,cuando la guardia spencer me tomo del brazo junto a la muy perra provocadora _

_"OK, CHICAS DEJAREMOS ESTO AQUÍ ,SOLO SI SE DISCULPAN, NO QUERRÁN PASAR UNA SEMANA EN EL CALABOZO "_

_"LO SIENTO CALLIE "_

_"SI ,SI ,LO QUE SEA "_

_la perra solo se aleja aunque para mi disfrute , quedo bastante agredida _

_"Callie sabes que no puedes ir por la vida agrediendo personas ,créeme que no todo el tiempo puedo salvarte el pellejo"_

_"no quiero tu ayuda spencer ,deja de tratar de ayudar "_

_"callie soy el guardia , esto se trata de mi trabajo "_

_"ok , tienes razón ,lo siento ,no quiero involucrarte en nada "_

_al marcharme del patio doy un ultimo vistazo hacia atras y spencer sigue observándome ,obvio que no quiero ir al tonto calabozo pero tampoco quiero estar en deuda con spencer ,sobretodo si ella aun piensa que tiene una oportunidad conmigo,en fin ,mejor tomare su consejo e iré a leer a la biblioteca_

_"TORRES tienes correspondencia " sin levantar mi mirada hacia la voz le respondo suavemente_

" estoy leyendo mi libro ,no me interesa la correspondencia "

"como quieras ,te la dejare en tu celda a ver si te aburres del libro y te dignas a leer algo que no sea ficción"

estar en prisión es algo de locos ,después de terminar mi capitulo del libro fui por mi cena aunque no tenia ganas de comer absolutamente nada ,a pesar de que spencer esta siempre pendiente de mi ,no me agrada ver como algunas reclusas le faltan el respeto ,ella es prácticamente nueva ,pero es una mujer muy dulce

cuando los guardias nos llevan a nuestras celdas, lo ultimo que me faltaba para finalizar mi día, era ver una carta ,al subir a mi cama es cuando pienso si leer la carta es lo mejor ,pero por suerte la luz ha sido apagada , lo tomare como una señal ,

!...RECLUSAS AL COMEDOR!...

maldito megáfono ,si ayer fue un mal día ,este rutina me esta alterando los nervios por suerte las duchas son individuales

en el comedor todo es isimilar al día anterior, buscar mi comida, sentarme ,a excepciona de mer ,que aun debe estar en su día de privilegio

"puedo sentarme en este lugar , te noto algo solitaria"

"sera porque no quiero la compañía de nadie"

"hey , callie por que tan grosera"

"no te basto con fastidiarme el día de ayer ,por tu causa casi me envían al calabozo"

"calli tranquila solo quería que te integraras al juego ,me pregunto cuando dejaras de ser una rata ermitaña"

" lo mismo me preguntaba yo , cuando dejaras de ser una maldita zorra"

"el día que me devuelvas lo que es mio"

"HIJA DE PUTA! TE VOY A MATAR!"

"QUE TE DOLIÓ? CALLIE ,TE HACES LA MALDITA MOSCA INOCENTE "

"INOCENTE? NOSE CUAL ES TU PUTO AFÁN DE PROVOCARME "

la tomo del cuello , alcanzo a esquivar su golpe y justo cuando iba a empujarla ...

"TORRES ,AYER LES DI UNA ADVERTENCIA AHORA TE IRAS A LIMPIAR LA COCINA Y TU BOSWELL TE IRAS A LIMPIAR LOS BAÑOS"

"ok, " digo levantando mis manos en forma de rendición pero sigo dándole una mirada fulminante a la maldita zorra, a diferencia de ayer hoy ninguna reclusa nos presto atención

"ahora si lograste enojar a tu novia, que te envió a limpiar la cocina "

"CALLATE MALDI..."

"CALLI SILENCIO Y TU BOSWELL COMPÓRTATE, agradece A CALLIE QUE NO TE ENVIÉ UNA SEMANA AL CALABOZO ,NO CREAS ,QUE NO NOTO QUE ERAS UNA BUSCA PLEITOS "

"Lo siento sargento spencer "

"no lo sientas y ve a limpiar todo los baño"

la muy maldita se va derrotada pero se que no se tardara mucho en fastidiarme

" siento spencer , pero es ella que todo el tiempo es..."

"no digas nada callie , solo trata de no caer en su juego ,ok"

"ok, gracias"

"mmm callie tu crees que podríamos hablar hoy después de almuerzo"

"spencer si es de lo que hablamos hace un tiempo ,mejor que no"

"pero callie "

"no nada , por favor no mezclemos las cosas yo estaba mal y lo que paso fue solo algo de una sola vez ,no volverá ocurrir jamas "

"descuida callie , lo entiendo"

sabia que el día seria horrible ,obviamente deje la cocina reluciente ,aunque apenas tome el almuerzo y la cena ni hablar , lo positivo es saber que la zorra no me molesto en todo el día, pero estoy segura que tendrá alguna idea para fastidiar,pero algo importante es saber que la noche ha caído y por fin podre dormir tranquila

tenia una pizca de duda al leer mi carta pero al ver el remitente me queda claro que no estoy interesada al saber sobre mi familia

"TORRES TIENES COMPAÑÍA , TE ACONSEJO QUE LEAS RÁPIDO EL CAPITULO DE TU LIBRO ,LAS LUCES EN DIEZ MINUTOS SE APAGARAN, AH, Y ESPERO QUE NO SE ESTÉN MATANDO NUEVAMENTE, YA SABEN QUE EN LA MADRUGADA NINGÚN GUARDIA VENDRÁ A SOCORRER"

"hola, Mmm veo que estas ocupando mi cama"

"te molesta?porque podrías dormir en mi cama mientras yo me quedo en la tuya ?"

"sabes que tengo miedo a las alturas,prefiero dormir en mi cama"

"tu te fuiste, no te mereces,trato preferencial "

"sal inmediatamente de mi cama calliope"

"si no que? "

"si no te daré otra golpiza,no me importara pasar una semana en la celda de castigo"

"eso si que no arizona , otra semana sin ti ,te juro que no te lo perdono"

"te das cuenta lo que yo tengo que vivir día a día, cuando te envían de castigo ,es el peor sufrimiento ,una semana sin ti calliope "

sus labios sobre los míos,el éxtasis de su lengua calienta penetrando mi boca succionando mi lengua,

"pequeña te extrañe tanto,mierda! estúpido día que se me ocurrió ese maldito plan!"

"no,no te castigues fue una gran plan,fue lo mejor estar aislada,si jenn me hubiera molestado o me hubiera hecho daño hubiera conseguido lo que ella quería,y bien sabes calliope que ella quería provocarte"

"si,tienes razón ,si ella te tocaba un pelo me importa una mierda que me suban la sentencia ,quien se atreva a lastimarte le rompo cada hueso de su cuerpo"

"te portaste bien ,en mi ausencia" siento su cuerpo en mi regazo,sus manos en mi cara ,sus dientes mordisqueando mi cuello ,mis manos atacan su espalda trato de tocar esos pequeños pechos atreves de su ropa

"si,que me porte bien una que otra excepción pero no pelee"

"me prometiste no te meterías en problemas" ella levanta una ceja y comienza a bajarse de mi regazo, yo trato de detenerla

"no,no ,quédate aquí ,ven súbete ...pero pequeña,yo cumplí"

"estoy molesta ,prometiste portarte bien ,pero calliope ahora solo te quiero profunda dentro de mi con tu lengua,con tus dedos y lo que mas amo ,quiero tu vagina dándole placer a la mía ,puedes hacer eso cariño?"

"ohh pequeña,sabes que yo por ti haré lo que quieras"

no recuerdo en que momento nuestras ropas de han despojado,pero tener a arizona en mi regazo tan desnuda me enloquece,lentamente le introduzco dos dedos,mientras lleno mi boca con su pezón

"ahhh ! lo necesito mas fuerte, siiiiii de esa forma,"

"quieres otro dedo profundo en ti ? " sus pechos me golpean la cara, trato de atrapar su pezón con mi lengua ,saber que ella esta en el éxtasis me conmueve su cabeza a caído en hombro

"si,me tienes tan mojada diossss siiiiii calliope"

"siiii mi amor ,grita mi puto nombre solo yo pertenezco aquí, dentro de ti"

"mierdaaa mas rapidooooo siiii diosss cal"

"que pasa pequeña di lo ,quiero tu orgasmo ,dame tu orgasmo" bombeo con tanta fuerza ,arizona apenas puede pronunciar palabra

"ohhh dame mas callie voy acabar tan rapidoooo

"tu vagina es tan estrecha mi amor, un poco mas, siii arizona ,MIERDA ESTOY CORRIÉNDOME DE SOLO Sentir como tu vagina me traga"

"mmmm ohhhhhh ahhhh siiiiiiiiiiii "

luego de unos minutos abro los ojos al orgasmo tan arrollador , mi pequeña cae sobre mi,tan sudada ,tan perfecta

"no,no callie no lo saques,amo que estés dentro de mi,muévete lento ,así " el solo echo que ella se mueva al compás de mi sutil movimiento me hace desearla una vez mas

cuando consigo sacar mis dedos dentro de ella ,penetro una vez mas mi lengua en su boca, ella me empuja en la cama de manera que queda sobre mi cuerpo , siento su muslo en mi centro, sus labios en mi cuello ,ambas manos torciendo mis pezones duros como roca,el ligero toque de su abdomen en el mio,sus pezones tocando mi cuerpo

"una semana calliope sin tenerte para mi,una semana sin sentir tu orgasmo es mi boca,esto fue una tortura"

"arizona, detente!" ella me observa muy preocupada que detiene su camino hacia abajo de mi cuerpo"

"que sucede?"

"nada,solo quiero decirte que te amo y me alegra saber que saliste de ese calabozo, yo lamento inventar ese estúpido plan pero fue lo mejor,"

"calliope,fue los mejor,sabes que si tienes otra pelea mas ,con alguna reclusa te podrán llevar a otra prisión y jamas perdonare estar lejos de ti ,es obvio que todas te te provocaran atreves de mi, por eso ignora si alguien me intenta molestar"

"pero pequeña, como me pides eso,sabes que le romperé el cráneo al maldito engendro que se atreva a tocar a mi novia"

"bueno sabia que enamorarme de la chica mas ruda de la prisión no seria nada de sencillo "

"ven para acá y besa a la chica mas ruda de la prisión"

"mi amor ,lamento ser tu punto débil,no quiero quitarte la fama de implacable"

"no,pequeña yo no soy débil, por ti es que soy fuerte en un lugar tan feo como este"

"mmm sabes lo que no es débil" su sonrisa mágica me derrite ,la extrañe a muerte cada vez me vuelvo mas y mas blanda a su lado

"que ?"

"uffff siiiiii ,pequeña tiene una lengua poderosa "

"mas despacioooooo arizonaaaaa , nooooo..ok siiiii " me aferro a su cabello mientras ella sumerge su cabeza entre mis piernas ,sentir como mordisquea mi clítoris me llevara rápidamente al orgasmo ,no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que levantar mis caderas ,mientras me penetra con su lengua tan hábil

"diosss!sigue así como así...mierdd... espera voy a correrme en tu boca" estoy desesperada su lengua me penetra una y otra vez mis manos no dejan su cabeza para que vaya mas profundo en mi

en un acto de desesperación pongo mis piernas sobre sus hombros ,ella retira su delirante lengua de mi centro levanta su mirada para decirme

"quiero todos tus jugos dentro de mi boca ahora,entiendes ahora!"

"mierda!siii pero por favor amor , pon tu lengua otra vez en mi" ella sabe que amo cuando es tan exigente sobre todo en la cama ya que soy toda de ella

ella levanta mi culo con sus dos manos y se sumerge tan profunda,su lengua entra y sale dando vueltas en círculos dentro de mi

"siii! masssssssss , ohhhhhh "eso era todo siento como mi esencia fluye , mis ojos fuertemente cerrados solo puedo sentir mi vagina convulsionando

ella se acurruca en mi hombro picoteando mi cuello,trato de abrazarla pero me dejo sin fuerzas ,nuestras piernas desnudan se entrelazan las sabanas cubren nuestro cuerpos y nuestros vestigios de la actividad realizada

"lo siento acabar tan rápido" le digo somnolienta ella sonríe y se aferra aun mas a mi

"lose ,campeona una semana de abstinencia es entendible"

"pequeña , nose que haré cuando salga de prisión,diez meses sin ti ,me matara de angustia "

"tranquila ,por ahora duerme buscaremos una solución "

"te amo arizona ,pero no estoy renunciando a ti yo te esperare "

"calliope cuando salgas harás tu vida como corresponde ,no es sano ni lógico que me esperes diez meses mientras estoy aquí te amo ,pero esa sera la opción mas fácil "

"jamas te remplazare ni te olvidare ,te amo pequeña y no renunciare a ti jamas ,la opción fácil, siempre sera la mas difícil"

* * *

**_termino...que les parecio? _**

**_insisto_****_ esta historia la escribí solo porque vi la foto ,espero se hayan pasado un buen rato _**

**_las criticas constructivas siempre serán bienvenidas amo cuando me llenan de PM y comentarios..._**


End file.
